Avoir la Poisse
by Doraline
Summary: Avoir la poisse, c'est déjà pas facile quand les règles de base de physique et de chimie s'appliquent. Quand, en plus, on vient de mettre les pieds dans une école de magie, alors là c'est vraiment pas bon signe.


******Note : **Selon ce que mes fichiers me disent. J'ai écrit cela en 2006. C'est fou comment plus on change plus on est pareils. _Dora_

**

* * *

**

Avoir la Poisse

par Doraline

* * *

Je ne suis même pas encore dans le château et je suis déjà dedans jusqu'au cou.

Je n'ai jamais eu de chance et ça n'arrive toujours qu'à moi. Je suis le petit frère un peu maladroit qui fait plus de gaffes et de faux-pas qu'il ne peut en compter, le petit nouveau de la maternelle un peu stupide qui mangeait de la colle, le petit patient un peu tête en l'air qui s'est cassé le nez en fonçant dans le cadre d'une porte. _Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive toujours qu'à moi !_

Je peux comprendre que je suis malchanceux et que le serai sans doute toujours, mais pourquoi moi? Ce n'est pas la fille à côté de moi qui est tombée dans l'eau gelée du lac lorsque le calmar a agité notre canot. Non, c'est Dennis Crivey. Le petit sang-de-bourbe inculte et impur dont le frère est fanatique du Survivant. J'en ai assez de cette foutue malédiction qui est sur moi. J'en ai assez que tout me tombe dessus. J'en ai assez. Oui, j'en ai assez et j'ai froid maintenant.

On m'a remonté dans la barque tout à l'heure et ils ont tous rigolé. Lorsqu'on est arrivés sur la berge, le géant m'a prêté son manteau. On pourrait faire tenir une armée à l'intérieur. Je crois même qu'il y avait quelque chose de vivant dans une des poches, j'ai préféré ne pas vérifier. Avec ma chance, j'y aurais découvert quelque chose de venimeux qui m'aurait mordu. Je me serais mis à baver et je serais tombé dans les pommes.

Le manteau était lourd et j'avais un peu de difficulté à monter les escaliers. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je n'ai demandé l'aide de personne et m'en suis sorti comme un grand. Avant de finalement débouler les escaliers alors qu'il ne me restait que quelques marches à escalader. Oui, escalader, c'est le bon mot pour décrire la façon dont je me traînais d'une marche à l'autre, le manteau me ralentissant. Cela m'avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que les autres premières années et tout cela, j'allais devoir le recommencer. Je savais pourtant que cela n'était que le commencement.

Une dame, le Professeur Mc Gonnagall nous fit un petit discours sur les maisons, je savais déjà tout ce qu'elle y dit grâce à mon frère. Il me disait aussi que je serais à Gryffondor, comme lui. Je l'espérais de toute mon âme.

La vieille dame nous avait fait attendre dans une pièce fermée et des fantômes y étaient apparus. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Dès qu'ils se furent en allés, un autre 'fantôme' est apparu. En fait, ce n'en est pas vraiment un, c'est un poltergeist, une esprit-frappeur.

Bien sûr, pour mon bonheur absolu, il m'a choisi comme victime. Et comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez trempé, il en rajouta une couche. J'en avais déjà assez de cette école. J'espérais bien que ce n'était pas comme cela tous les jours à cette école, car, si oui, j'était décidé à retourner illico presto dans mon petit village avec mes parents. Apprendre la magie ne valait sûrement pas sept ans d'humiliation.

La vieille dame était revenue nous chercher pour nous emmener vers la grande salle où nous subirions notre épreuve de répartition. Mon frère m'avait dit que ce n'était pas si terrible, mais je doutais tout de même, peut-être que cela avait changé cette année. Je m'étais rapidement recomposé un sourire, me préparant à chercher mon frère des yeux pour lui mimer mes aventures. Lui comprendrait. Il comprenait toujours. Mes attentes ne furent pas déçues. Dès qu'il me vit, il me fit un grand sourire et m'envoya un bonjour de la main. Je formai les mots 'Je suis tombé dans le lac' avec mes lèvres et son sourire s'agrandit autant qu'il le lui était possible. Je pouvais presque sentir la joyeuse tape dans le dos qu'il me donnait après chacune de mes mésaventures.

Mc Gonnagall était arrivée au bout de l'allée, où un chapeau rapiécé était posé sur un tabouret. Lorsqu'elle eut expliqué le déroulement de la répartition et eu commencé à appeler les élèves un après les autres, le 'pas si terrible' de mon frère pris tout son sens.

Ce n'était _que_ ça ? J'aurais été presque déçu si je m'étais vraiment attendu à quelque chose d'autre. J'entendis à peine la dame au chignon dire mon nom. Ma voisine de gauche dût me donner un coup de coude pour que je réalise que c'était mon tour. Je commençai à être nerveux à partir de ce moment-là. Je serrai mes mains moites l'une contre l'autre. Je montai fébrilement sur l'estrade et m'avançai vers le tabouret, puis, j'y pris place. Elle déposa le chapeau su ma tête et je sursautai lorsqu'une voix retenti dans ma tête.

'Que vois-je donc dans ta tête? Un courage sans aucun doute face aux épreuves que met le destin sur ton chemin. Oui, oui, tu les as surmontées avec brio. Je dois dire. Une grande loyauté envers ton frère, marbrée d'un peu d'une vicieuse jalousie. Très bien. Je sais où je vais t'envoyer. Cette maison t'aidera dans le chemin qui t'es destiné, elle sera : Gryffondor!'

À ce moment, je me sentis bien. Je serais avec mon frère et il serait fier de moi. Je sentais un bonheur nouveau monter en moi. Je ne m'étais que rarement senti comme ça, et je peux difficilement décrire exactement la légèreté qui me soulève. Je suis, oui, je suis heureux. Peut-être que cette nouvelle opportunité changera ma vie. Oui, peut-être que je vais aimer Poudlard finalement.

**FIN**


End file.
